


just say i do

by ajkal2



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Eric Bittle Has Many Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, happy tears, utter schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajkal2/pseuds/ajkal2
Summary: Holster yells “Fine! No canoodling on ice!”“Man,” Ransom says, “I wonder what the fine for PROPOSING on ice should be. Jack Zimmermann, you’re so lucky you’re loaded.”Jack wraps one arm around Bitty. “Zimmermann-Bittle?” He mutters into Bitty’s hair. “Bittle-Zimmermann?”Bitty makes some incoherent sound, and squeezes Jack tighter.-A canon-compliant post-proposal mess of fluff and happiness. And crying.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 39
Kudos: 353





	just say i do

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I know I haven't posted a fic in like, a year, but THAT ENDING THOUGH??? it made me have Emotions, and then those became fic. every time Bitty cries in this fic, imagine me crying. so many happy tears. so many.
> 
> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi, the godess granting all our wishes for Good Content. If you haven't, go read the WHOLE comic for FREE here: http://www.checkpleasecomic.com/

Bitty can’t stop smiling. The ring on his finger keeps clicking against his stick, and every time he has to stop and look at it again, and then he can’t help but overflow with joy. They’re playing shinny, or trying to, mostly just horsing around. Jack has the puck, so Bitty skates up to him hard and fast, dropping his stick at the last moment to wrap his arms around his fiancé. His fiancé! He presses his grin against Jack’s arm, tugging downward.

Jack sends the puck off to Ransom, then leans down for a kiss. Bitty can’t really stop smiling, so it’s more pressing their faces against each other than a proper kiss, but, well, they just got engaged. They just got _engaged_. Bitty breaks away from the kiss, burrowing into Jack’s chest. “Hey bud,” Jack says, smile in his tone. “You doing OK?”

“You-” Bitty starts, then realizes he has nothing to add. He swats Jack on the arm, because in some unfathomable way he knows he's being chirped. Jack chuckles, vibrations against Bitty’s cheek. 

Behind them, Holster yells “Fine! No canoodling on ice!”

“Man,” Ransom says, “I wonder what the fine for PROPOSING on ice should be. Jack Zimmermann, you’re so lucky you’re loaded.”

Jack wraps one arm around Bitty. “Zimmermann-Bittle?” He mutters into Bitty’s hair. “Bittle-Zimmermann?” 

Bitty makes some incoherent sound, and squeezes Jack tighter. 

“You broke him, brah.” Shitty says. He pats Bitty on the shoulder, moving in. “Group hug!” he yells. “Shit’s getting MATRIMONIAL!”

Bitty straightens up, protesting, but Ransom and Holster are already slamming into Jack’s back, Shitty resting his head on Bitty’s shoulder. Chowder giggles as he joins, Nursery and Dex flanking him in. 

Bitty’s squished against Jack, laughing, surrounded by his friends, and he’s never been happier in his life, so he has no idea why he suddenly starts tearing up. Jack notices first, frowning down at him for a second. “Alright,” he said, firm, “Break it up, guys.” His hand shifts upward from Bitty’s back, fingers combing through his hair, cradling his head. 

The guys break up the group hug, and Shitty pats Bitty on the back again and yells something about a shootout competition, and everyone goes off to one of the goals and leaves Jack and Bitty by the side of the rink. 

“Hey, bud,” Jack says, putting down his stick and wrapping Bitty in a huge hug. “It’s OK.” 

“I-I’m just-” Bitty says, sniffing, and why is he _crying_ , he’s so happy, he’s just-

Jack shushes him, smiling. “I know.”

Bitty wipes his face against Jack’s shirt. “I love you,” he manages, “so much, I love,”

“I love you too,” Jack says, leaning back. He lifts up Bitty’s chin so their eyes meet, and he’s smiling, soft and sweet. “We’re gonna get married.”

Bitty nods, face crumpling again. “You- you did, all this, with the rink, and everyone, and,”

Jack strokes his hair, guiding them gently over to the side of the rink. “I hope you like it,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” 

“Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jack rests his chin on top of Bitty’s head, leaning against the side wall and holding him close. “And then, at Christmas, your Mama said-”

Bitty gasps, clutching onto Jack’s jacket. “Mama, I should-”

“She knows,” Jack says. “I told her. She was very excited.” 

“She- Oh god, you didn’t ask Coach for-”

“I did,” Jack says, and Bitty can hear the smile in his voice. 

Bitty sighs into Jack’s chest, holding tight. “This boy,” he mutters. He can hear Jack’s heartbeat, steady and slow. Jack breathes in, and his chest presses against Bitty’s cheek.

The others start hollering from where they’re gathered over by the goal. Bitty picks up his head, giving Jack a kiss. “Let’s go see what they’re yelling about,” he says. 

Jack nudges their foreheads together. “Sounds good.” 

It turns out the boys are yelling because Lardo somehow managed to score on Chowder, and then they get started doing shootouts, and Jack beats them all, until Ransom and Holster start trying to get Bitty to strip and distract him, and Shitty takes his shirt off, and it’s perfect. 

Bitty ducks out onto the loading dock, once it all starts wrapping up, phone in hand. His Mama has texted him once, a simple ‘How’s it going? Xx’ about an hour ago. She must be dying. 

He calls, and she picks up on the first ring. “Hello?” she asks, as if she couldn’t see his name. 

“Mama, I’m getting _married_ ,” he says, and then he’s bursting into tears again. 

She gasps. “Oh _Dicky_ ,” she says, and then _she’s_ crying too, and they blubber at each other over the phone for half an hour before Jack pokes his head out of the door to find him. 

They all go to dinner together, him and Jack and his parents and Jack’s parents. Bitty sips at his wine and leans into Jack’s shoulder, and Jack wraps an arm around him, without missing a beat in his old fire extinguisher story. Coach listens raptly, but Alicia is too busy chattering to Mama about color schemes. 

Bad Bob Zimmermann catches Bitty’s eye, the laughter lines around his eyes deepening as he smiles. 

“You know,” he says, “If you don’t stop them, they’ll have your wedding planned by the end of the evening.”

“I don’t mind,” Bitty says, fiddling with his ring. “As long as neither even _thinks_ about hiring a catering service.” 

Bob smiles conspiratorially. “ _You_ may not mind, but the other week I found Jack looking at flower arrangements-”

“Papa,” Jack says, turning away, “Are you telling lies about me again? Bits, don’t believe a word.” His face is a little flushed. 

Bob leans back, taking a sip of his own wine. He winks at Bitty. 

Bitty winks back. “Oh, don’t you worry sweetpea,” he says, teasing. “I won’t judge you for planning the thing before I even said yes.”

Jack sinks back in his chair, grabbing his wine glass, and his face is definitely flushed now. 

“How long have you been thinking about it?” Bitty asks, genuinely curious. “About asking, I mean.”

“Eugh,” Jack says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, a while. I’ve been thinking about it since…” He trails off, focusing. 

“Since?” Bitty prompts. 

Jack’s face clears, and he smiles, snaking an arm absently around Bitty’s shoulders. “It was before a game, last year, when we were trying for the playoffs again. I looked at my sandwich, and I thought it wouldn’t work anymore unless it was one with a note. It was part of my pre-game routine, reading the note. And then I knew.” 

Bitty blinks. Jack tilts his head, trying to explain it again. 

“It’s like- I realised, you were, are, you’re in my life in so many ways, and I just… I wanted it to stay. Wanted you to stay. Forever.” 

“Oh,” Bitty says. “Oh Jack.” Then his throat closes up, and he laughs. “God, I’m going to cry again.” 

“Save some of it for the wedding,” Bob advises, patting Bitty on the shoulder. 

Bitty sniggers, and Jack lets go of him, a little shy now he’s done being honest. Bitty smiles at him, reaching down to tangle their fingers together. 

“I want you to stay too,” he tells Jack. 

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
